


Hold my hand?

by monstercupcakes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore X Reader, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, asgore dreemurr x reader, h/c, parental asgore, romantic asgore, wholesome asgore, wump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstercupcakes/pseuds/monstercupcakes
Summary: Just something... hope y'all enjoy
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Frisk, Asgore Dreemurr & Reader, Asgore Dreemurr/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

1....  
As soon as you fell into the underground, you knew your final enemy would be the biggest challenge of your life. 

Or so you thought. 

You stood outside the door, peeking in. Looking at the monster you had to defeat in order to get home. 

He towered over his throne, and no doubt over your comparitively tiny frame. You shivered thinking of the physical, not to mention magical powers he could weild effortlessly. 

After a few infinently long minutes, you conjured up a few ounces of courage and forced yourself to put one foot in front of the other. 

As you drew closer, you realize that Asgore was even bigger than you thought. You notice he was busy watering one of the numerous yellow flowers, his large, furry hand gripping a cute elephant watering can. 

Hearing you, he turned around with a sweet smile on his face.  
"Hello there, W-" he began, then as he realized who you are his face grew dim.  
"I so badly want to ask if you'd like a cup of tea, but... You know how it is." He frowned, looking at his feet. You could tell he was not looking forward to what was to come. 

You didn't blame him, you weren't either. You gripped the locket around your neck. 

He began to escort you to the next room, and noticed your nervousness. He gave you a gentle smile, and touched your shoulder sweetly. 

"I know. I am not excited for this, either. You seem like a sweet girl. I... wish I could have known you better."  
.

You stare at him with a defiant look, thinking "what makes you so sure I'll be the one defeated?" 

Seemingly reading your thoughts, Asgore smirked and jostled your hair. You giggled despite the dark situation. 

Finally, you entered the room where the life and death of either one of you was going to be determined.


	2. 2

You were both exhausted and at your witts end. Asgore's HP was dangerously low, and all that was keeping you standing was a cinnamon bunny. 

At this moment, you had a choice. You could spare this...monster, or you could kill him. All throughout your journey, you knew the choice you'd make, but now, you weren't so sure. 

The giant man was breathing heavily, his eyes understanding as they looked up at you. 

Your weapon dropped to the floor as you reached into your pocket, handing him your final cinnamon bunny. It was quite cold, and a little sticky, but you could tell it was appreciated as his HP rose back to normal levels. 

He stood up, a little wobbly, saying, "thank you, small one. I know you'd like to have gone home today, but... You are welcome to stay here if you so wish."

You nod. 

"You've made some good friends, have you not?"

You nod again. 

Asgore smiled, reaching a hand out to you. 

"Well then, now that that's settled, would you like a cup of tea?"


	3. 3

Asgore chose an obiously handcrafted mug to enjoy his favorite golden flower tea in. While you were more of a soda fan yourself, you happily enjoyed the warm beverage. 

You were expecting this to be quite a bit more awkward, but the king always found a way to make a conversation. 

He loved how curious and naive you were to the underground and it's many mysteries, and loved explaining things to you. You were an adult, but you still held the curiosity of a child. This childlike wonder was shared with Asgore. 

He had spent countless years alone in the castle, many just revisiting the past. Asgore found himself alone in bed each night, no amount of blankets able to warm him in the way he so deeply needed. 

"If I may ask, how did you find yourself in here?" Asgore inquired after chatting with you for a bit. 

"Well, I don't really have any family left. And frankly, I don't have anything to live for or look towards. I went on a walk so I could find something...new. I think deep down I really wanted to end up down here, because even if I'm trapped, maybe I'd be trapped with...somebody else. I don't know...I know that's so stupid." You ramble. You didn't mean to let it all flow out of you, but with him, you felt safe, somehow. 

His eyes softened, and he gently placed his paw on your hand. It was easily twice the size of yours.

"I understand that sentiment more than you'll ever know."


	4. 4

"Here is the bathroom, over there is the kitchen, as you may have guessed. Here's my bedroom," he paused, noticing your eyes grow wide. 

Your world had completely changed in a single day. You had so much to take in, and everything was just moving so fast. 

"Take a deep breath," he instructed. You obeyed, feeling a sense of calm wash over you. Sensing this, Asgore put his hand on your back and sighed. 

"I'm sorry about all of this. I know this has been a difficult change for you. I hope you do not regret...not going home." He whispered, looking down at you. 

You rested your head on him and took his free hand. 

"I regret nothing."


	5. ***three months later***

"Good morning!" You exclaim, pouncing onto Asgore. He woke up, giggling, and grabbed you by your waist with both hands. 

"Good morning, small one. You're quite energetic as always." He cooed, smiling. Even though to some this way of waking up each morning was cumbersome, to him it was a sweet way to awaken. While Asgore wasn't the best at hiding his liking for someone, he tried his best to do so with you. He never wanted you to feel pressured into loving him back.

But at times like these, his heart absolutly gushed with adoration. He felt so much less alone with you, and you felt the same way. 

You brought him his favorite tea with two sugar cubes on the side, and grabbed yourself a soda. He bought them specially for you, noticing when your tea was left cold. 

Little things that showed how one noticed the other's tastes, likes, dislikes, and interests were plentiful in your relationship with Asgore. Well, you felt like that word was too strong to describe what you two had, as much as you wanted it to. 

Handing it to him, you felt your hands brush against his fur as little sparks of electricity hit the two of you. You took a sip of your soda, looking up at Asgore. He was looking at you with a smile in his eyes. 

"I love you" was on the tip of your tounge. All you had to do was say it. 

But you couldn't. 

You began to realize that this was harder than actually fighting him.


	6. 5

Asgore had finished his tea, leaving nothing for him to do. There was not much to say, either, as the elephant in the room was overwhelming. You felt your face heating up, so you decided to go to the bathroom to compose yourself. You stood up, and suddenly, Asgore grabbed your wrist. 

"...We need to discuss something, small one." Asgore whispered. Your heart dropped, and you sat back onto the bed. He took both of your tiny hands into his own and took a deep breath before looking deep into your eyes. Looking back into his, you felt as if you could see directly into his soul, and that he could see into yours as well. 

He looked down. You could tell he was nervous, and his actions were marked by his insecurity. 

"I've grown to enjoy your company quite a lot, little one. Well, truthfully, more than a lot..." He took another breath.   
"You know, I am an old being. I have lived for many years; I know my feelings pretty well. And I know we haven't known each other for all that long, but I know what I am feeling...  
Does that make sense, small one?" 

Your mouth was dry. You nodded. 

"I think what I am really asking you is...do you feel the same?" 

"Yes, I do. I really do." You whisper, freeing one of your hands so you could reach up to his bearded face. He smiled, bending down a little so you could properly reach before doing the same to you. 

"Would it be okay for me to give you a kiss, small one?" He asked. You felt a Scarlet tint spread across your cheeks as you silently nod. You didn't realize he'd be polite enough to ask. 

Noticing your suprise, he smiled gently and cupped your face with both of his paws. "I am asking because I did not want to take you by suprise, you know." You smiled back, "I'd be suprised anyways; I never thought you'd like me back."

"How could I not, small one? You are perfect to me." 

You blushed even redder, looking back into his eyes. You wrapped your arms around his neck and drew him in. 

He kissed you slowly and semi-hesitantly, making sure he was crossing no boundaries. But you wanted more. 

You led him to kiss you more deeply, and he moved his paws from your face to your waist. You did the same and broke out of the kiss. 

"I have wanted to do that for a long time, little one. Thank you." He smiled, using one of his claws to place your hair behind your ear. 

"No, thank you, Asgore." You say with a playful wink. 

"I must admit something to you. I do not just enjoy your company. I enjoy you." He paused, gauging your reaction. Noticing your longing eyes, he continued, "Y/n, I love you."


	7. 5

*** six months after previous chapter*** 

You had decided to sleep in Asgore's bed rather than your own, as you were both longing for the other's body heat each night rather than the cold sheets. 

The first night, you made a joke about being scared of monsters under the bed. You had forgotten that Asgore wouldn't understand the joke, as monster culture is completely different than yours. 

It was humorous trying to explain to such a kind hearted monster why humans would not only fear them, but why they would think they would live under their beds as well. 

Today, you realized the date was getting awfully close to your birthday. You told Asgore this, and he didn't respond at all the way you'd expected him to. 

Instead of the usual smile and fun planning, Asgore went into deep thought and sighed heavily, looking out the window. His Expression reminded you of when you had first met: dreading the future. 

"What's wrong" you gently inquired. He shook his head softly. 

"I told you that I am an old being, did I not? I have lived for centuries. Monsters do not age in the same way humans do... your kind often age at a much faster rate..." He trailed off. 

You never thought about that. You loved Asgore with all your heart, which broke at the thought of leaving him alone again. 

"But isn't there anything we can do to make me stop aging?!" You burst out. You felt tears welling up behind your eyes. Asgore scooped you up and held you tight. 

"It is alright, small one. It is not your fault, so please do not feel guilty. I am a selfish creature for reacting this way." He reassured. 

"Uhh, Sir? I-I'm here for the weekly report?" A nasally voice announced weakly from the entrance. Asgore gingerly placed you down, seeming to have an idea. He answered the door and closed it behind him. 

Returning back, Asgore had a huge smile on his face. 

"I have a wonderful birthday present for you, my love!" He exclaimed, taking one of your hands. You beamed, asking what it was. 

"Well, the royal scientist has an experimental cure for your aging, so you may be able to live quite a bit longer than you would have without her treatment." 

You nodded slowly, "what do I have to do?" 

Asgore answered, "all it is is a yearly injection of Determination!" 

Your eyes grew wide.


	8. 6

You tried your best showing a brave face to Asgore, but he noticed you shaking. 

"Are you alright, small one?" He inquired worriedly. You shrugged. 

"...I don't think I can do it." You whisper, hiding your face in your hands. 

Asgore sat down, asking, "why not, sweetheart? What's wrong?" 

"I...I'm scared of needles. Don't laugh at me, I know it's so stupid...I'm sorry..." You couldn't help yourself, tears began to fall from your eyes. 

Asgore swept his finger across your face to rid it of all Its tears. He ran his fingers through your hair, calming you down.  
"I will not force you to do anything, small one. Especially something you do not want to do. If you are scared, that is alright. I will be there with you every single step of the way, okay? I am here for you, forever and always. I love you, my sweetheart." He comforted. 

You took a deep breath, whispering, "I will do it."


	9. Whatever number we're on

You looked back into his eyes, then they found their way to the floor. You wanted to do this, one hundred and ten percent and then some. Even if Asgore wasn't a factor, who wouldn't want immortality and eternal youth? 

It wasn't that you didn't want to do it, it's that...well, you couldn't really discribe it. The thought of needles made your stomach flip itself into knots that were nearly impossible to untie. 

But that wasn't going to stop Asgore, either. He knew you, and he knew you well. He saw the want, no, the need in your eyes to do this. He saw the sheer determination in your soul, and he would let nothing get in your way to achieving this. Asgore of course never would have wanted to pressure you into anything you didn't want to do. 

"Listen, I will be with you the entire time...I know this is really hard for you, sweetness, but I know you can get through it. You are so strong and I am endlessly proud of you." He whispered sweetly, clutching your hand with his paw. You laid your head against his, and sighed. 

"Can...can I sit on your lap?" You uttered. Your cheeks instantly turned read, in disbelief you ACTUALLY said that. You didn't mean it in any weird way, especially in this situation, but you understood he could've taken it that way. Looking up, you notice Asgore is blushing just as hard, if not harder, than you.  
"Of course..." Affirmed Asgore, patting one leg. You claimed on it, cuddling against his chest. He put his arm around you and hugged you right. Closing your eyes, you listened to Asgore's heart beat, and realized yours was beating at the same rate. 

You smiled.


	10. 7

Asgore held your shaky, anxiety filled hand all the way to Hotland, where the doctors lab stood, waiting for your arrival. 

You tried your best to keep your breathing steady, but your heart was absolutely pounding. You knew how silly it was to be so fearful of needles, especially after all of the much more fearful encounters you had with much more dangerous monsters. 

Finally, you found yourself standing at the door of the white, sterile lab. 

"Are you ready, honey? It's okay if you are not." Asked Asgore sweetly. You nodded, and as you did, the doors opened up mechanically. 

"H-h-hello, Asgore! I see you have the human w-with you!" A yellow monster greeted. 

"Yes, Dr.Alphys. This is y/n, remember? I am here today for her determination injection." He stated, glancing down at you. You shivered, realizing this was really about to happen. 

"Okay, I will ex-explain this to you guys really quick. So there a-are probably gonna be some side effects..." Alphys explained a wide variety of painful things, such as burning, a fever, and overall discomfort. All the while, Asgore attempted to silence her quietly by shaking his head and telling her to stop without words. However, Alphys did not take the hint and continued, much at your expense. You grew sick thinking of all the bad things that were about to probably happen. 

Alphys left the room to gather the necessary supplies, and Asgore took that opportunity to take you by the shoulders and look into your eyes, saying, "Small one, it is going to be alright, okay?"


	11. ?

At that moment, the dam broke. You started sobbing uncontrollably.

Then, realizing how stupid you look, you began to cry even harder. You felt like a complete idiot over being so terrified over a little shot. 

Asgore springed into action, sitting down next to you and pulling you into his lap. He took your head into his hand and held it against his chest gently. You balled up your fists against his shirt and looked up with teary eyes. You didn't say anything, but he knew what you wanted to say. 

"It is alright to be afraid, sweetie. I'm not judging you for this at all, okay? Everyone has something they are afraid of," he cooed, smoothing your hair back. You nodded. 

What you didn't notice was Dr. Alphys attempting to enter, but being blocked by a magical forcefield Asgore put up so you two weren't interrupted. 

"Listen to me, love. I will be here the entire time. I will hold your hand, talk to you, anything that will help you get through this," he reassured you. You took a deep breath and sat up, rubbing your eyes. Asgore lifted the magical forcefield and let out a sigh himself, as using his powers caused him to lose a bit of energy. 

Alphys stumbled in, medical tray in both hands. She was visibly trying her best to remain stable and not trip or spill any of her tools. Asgore kept a sharp eye on her as he made sure you didn't look at the menacing looking tray. He, however, did take a peek. 

And he had to stifle a gasp. 

The needle was huge compared to any other injection he'd ever seen, which meant something as he'd raised two children of his own (well, technically) and thus had seen his fair share of shots.   
But he kept his composure in order for you to stay calm. 

Alphys instructed you to pull up your sleeve, which Asgore assisted you with kindly. He kept a heavy paw over your head, gently burying it into his chest so that you wouldn't see the needle. 

Suddenly, you felt something cold and jumped. 

"It's okay, that's just the cleansing wipe, I'll let you know before it happens, okay?" Asgore whispered to you. He watched as Dr.Alphys meticulously extracted pure Determination from a tiny vial and into the syringe, taking a deep breath. 

"Ready?" He asked, rubbing your head and squeezing your hand. You nodded. 

You couldn't help but let out a little squeak and tense up when the needle went in. 

"I know, I know...just relax honey. You are doing so great," Asgore reassured, noting your discomfort. He squeezed your hand. 

Alphys plunged the syringe down. 

"Almost done...just a little bit more sweetie."

Finally, the doctor removed the now empty syringe from your arm. 

Both you and Asgore let out a sigh of relief.


	12. ??

"You were such a good girl today, y/n!" Asgore quietly exclaimed once Alphys was gone. 

You blushed hard, looking away, but deep down you absolutely adored when he called you that. And he knew it. 

"Can I have a kiss?" You ask, still looking away. Asgore scooped you up, playfully asking, "Where?" 

"Here?" He asked, gesturing towards your cheek. Before you have a chance to answer, he gave you a peck. 

"What about... here?" Asgore smiled, placing another kiss on your forehead. 

"Hmmm... Maybe here?" He giggled, kissing you sweetly on the lips. After breaking free, you hugged him tightly. 

Light shone from the cieling, playing on your hair and on his fur. 

You felt as if you couldn't be happier. 

What you didn't know is that Asgore felt the exact same way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I gotta be honest I think I'm mostly done with this fic butttt maybe not?? I dunno. I love my big fur daddy but I'm not feeling it as much. Imma try continuing tho! Ps I liked the play on words so that's why I chose the title hahaha anyways enjoy!!

~The next morning~

You woke up feeling a familiar feeling... nausea. You felt your stomach churning, your face getting hot, and the back of your neck sweating. You could barely move without knowing it'd only get worse. When you tried to speak, you knew it was time. 

You rolled over and puked all over the floor beside your bed. Asgore was usually a deep sleeper, but the combination of the bed moving from your heaves and coughs along with the unsightly sounds that come along with vomiting, he bolted out of bed. 

"oh, shit." You heard him whisper. This took you by suprise as Asgore was not one to curse. 

"Are you okay, hone-" he asked as he noticed your condition. He flipped on the lightswitch and rang a small bell just outside the door, which would signal the Help to come as soon as they could. 

You were shaking and covering your face in shame. 

"I-I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..." You whimpered. Asgore handed you a cold glass of water and draped a cold rag on the back of your neck. The coolness was refreshing although startling.   
"I don't want to hear any of that, little one. It is not your fault you are sick. It could be a side effect of your shot," he cooed, noting to himself to check in with Alphys that afternoon. 

You nod. Still, it was embarrassing nonetheless.   
"Don't worry my dear, I will stay Home with you for the rest of the day so you won't be alone. Today might be a little hard." 

You flush at that. You didn't know you could get sick from the extra determination flowing through your viens. You did know, however, that something spectacular would happen as a result of it. 

And it did.


	14. Chapter 14

The majority of the day was filled with eating crackers, drinking ginger ale, and recovering from the nausea from that morning. 

However, not all of the day consisted of this. 

As you and Asgore laid on the bed together, him still in his blue and white striped pajamas, and you in your pink cat pajamas, you reached to grab your glass of water, which was a few feet from your reach. 

Out of nowhere, a purple light was emmitted from your hand and to the glass, and it flew into your hand effortlessly. 

Both sets of eyes grew wide, and both jaws had dropped. 

After realizing that you, a human, had in fact used magic, you looked at Asgore in shock. He already was pulling out his cell phone to call Dr. Alphys. 

\-----  
Alphys arrived in fifteen minutes flat, which was a feat since Hotland was quite a walk away. 

You were luckily feeling better, and despite Asgore's warnings, you desperately wanted to play with your magic. 

When he was chatting with Alphys, you made little purple balls with your hands, forming them carefully and throwing them up into the air, watching them gradually dissapear gracefully. 

Suddenly, you heard your name being sternly called and your wrist being grabbed. 

You were met eye to eye with something you never wished to see in your life. 

An angry Asgore.


	15. Chapter 15

"I have already warned you about what Magic can do. If you do not stop immediately, I will have to stop you with force. Do you understand, small one?" He said quietly. His voice was strong and stern, and made your stomach turn into a rock. You nodded your head and immediately made all the pretty purple bubbles dissapear, and the glow around each of your hands faded away along with them. 

Asgore let go of your wrist, and placed his hand on your cheek. 

"Good girl. Thank you, y/n."

\------

After a quick physical examination, Alphys was quite stumped... Quite a rare sight in Home. 

"Well, to be honest, as far as science can tell, this should be completely impossible. Human souls are utterly unable to process Magic...err...they should be," she muttered. 

"Could her soul be damaged from using Magic, doctor?" Asgore asked, his face stoney, but his voice anxiety ridden. He kept his huge paw rested on your shoulder. You placed your hand on it. 

"Possibly. I think I will run some tests to make sure everything is alright. But, y/n, are you positive you have no monsters in your bloodline? None whatsoever?" She asked. 

You shook your head, offended by the question. Then you realized that you shouldn't be offended. "I need to confront that prejudice within me," you thought. On Earth, monsters were hated virulently. Everyone had an arsenal of jokes wherein monsters were the butt of them, as well as stories where a monster had caused someone, somewhere, harm in some way. Having grown up hearing these negative stigmas, you had a predisposition to be weary of monsters. Of course, now you've found yourself in a full time loving relationship with one, but even then, 3 months can not undo (your age) years of prejudice that has been implanted in your mind. 

Alphys seemed to be lost in thought, and Asgore had a distant look to him. 

As soon as Alphys said her goodbyes, Asgore went into the bedroom and closed the door. 

You had a bad feeling, so you tried going in to check on him. 

The door was locked.


	16. Chapter 16

Now you had a really bad feeling. 

You knew it was a bad idea, but it was all you had. 

You concentrated as hard as you could, and eventually you used your magic to move the door lock to allow you in. 

Asgore was sitting on your side of the bed, facing the wall. 

"Asgore?" You asked sweetly, "are you okay?"

Before you could get your words out, he let out a monsterous sob, shaking his head. 

You rushed over to him and did your best to wrap yourself around him. Your efforts were ineffective as you were essentially half of his size. 

"What's wrong?" You whispered. You ran your fingers through his fur, along his beard, and wiped tears away.  
He shook his head. He knew that if he spoke, he'd just sob harder. 

After a few minutes, he gathered himself together. 

"It's okay, As. I'm here for you. You can tell me anything you're feeling and I will still be here, okay?" You reassured him. 

He picked you up, effortlessly, and placed you on his lap. Then, he placed a claw under your chin and made you look up at him, gently. 

Tears were still dripping off of his face, but he spoke despite this. 

"My love, magic is a power that has caused many people I have loved, both monster and human, to suffer greatly. This is one of my fears. I fear that your powers could hurt you, or hurt somebody else." 

You nodded. He looked away.  
."There's more," you prompted. This time, you tilted his head to look at you.  
"Tell me." You whisper. 

He swallowed. 

"I fear that you having this ability to use magic could hurt you, too...and ..."  
He trailed off. You gesture for him to continue. 

"And...I know this is selfish, small one, but I fear most being alone again."  
He took a deep breath, evidently trying to hold something in. But in the end, he couldn't help himself, and the tears started flowing again. 

"Asgore, hey, listen to me," you cooed, putting both hands on either side of his face. He sniffled.  
"I will never use magic again if it makes you worry like this. I will never allow you to spend another night in bed alone, either. I will do my best to be my best so I can stay with you for as long as possible. To be honest, you're really all I've got...and I like it that way. We're two broken pieces to an abandoned puzzle, and no one in the world could possibly dream of understanding how we fit together. But that's okay, because WE understand it. I love you, and I'll never let anything happen to myself that'll cause me to leave you. I promise." After finishing your heartfelt rant, you realized that Asgore was no longer the only one crying. He embraced you tightly, almost too tightly, but it was clear that he was restraining himself from hugging you into oblivion. In that beautiful moment, you both found yourself crying happy tears.


End file.
